


【待授权翻译】We Were More Than Just Seasons

by ungewoehnlich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich
Summary: 一场失败的祭祀，一份阴差阳错继承自一位神的力量，与一次濒死体验使Sam惊奇地意识到了他已深陷对哥哥的爱意之中。





	【待授权翻译】We Were More Than Just Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Were More Than Just The Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827767) by [intrepidheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidheart/pseuds/intrepidheart). 



> 作者自16年12月再也未上过AO3，授权迟迟未回，只好先发上来，等待回复之日再作删除或更改标题处理。

 

         Sam就知道这会是个坏主意。

         在驶过蒙大拿州康纳城外森林的路上，Sam到底告诉过Dean多少次他们不该自己单干，而 _该_ 等着Bobby联络他们从而得知对付正在追踪的这票离群德鲁伊更好的办法呢？

         太多了。太他妈多次了。然后Dean听了么？若答案是肯定的，Sam可不会皮带里别着把刀，双手握着把填着子弹的枪伏在一段腐烂的树干后了。

         “Dean，这大概是在我们上个月为了帮Deacon故意被拘留在阿肯色州之后干过最蠢的事了吧。”Sam从牙缝里对着在他身侧将猎枪拆解横于膝上的Dean挤出了一句。Sam看着Dean的双手熟练地将弹夹推回枪管，发出“咔哒”一声，然后目光炯炯地迎上了Sam的怒视。

         “Sam，咱们知道这些家伙的能耐。他们在去年十二月杀死了两个人，如果他们遵循我们所推断的规律，咱们要是不抓紧些在接下来的十四分钟内救下那接下来的两人，他们就会咽气。你就不能赶紧闭上你的嘴跟我一起好好干吗？”Dean的眼神坚定有力，毫不动摇，Sam叹了口气。

         “我只是不想对他们的目的尚未掌握充分就投入行动，”Sam喃喃着，调整了一下前脚掌的位置省得双腿发麻，“我们只知道他们在冬至时将那两人用作了祭品，然后没错，一对夫妇在相似的情况下从海伦娜市失踪了，但毕竟我们只是猜测他们会在今天这个夏至日再次进行献祭。我的意思是，德鲁伊应当与自然同调，所以这种日子对于他们很重要也说得通，但这些家伙……他们不按常理出牌。我们没办法完全肯定这个推论，Dean。”

         “你都说了，Sam。相似的情况、同调的日子，这更说明需要深入森林了。咱们循着从护林员那里了解到的这里发生的异常现象去查，然后如果就是那些家伙，那就干掉他们。现在能走了吗？”

         “我都不知道你居然认识‘同调’这个词。”

         “闭嘴，Sam。”

         Dean站起身来，开始向前缓慢行进。妥协地叹了口气，Sam跟了上去。他可没打算让Dean独自战斗，尤其再加上从他们拐入这条通往森林的路时开始他心中就传来的那种感觉。恐惧黏腻的触须逐渐壮大起来，缓慢缠于Sam的心脏之上，将其紧紧攥住。他试着忽略这种感觉，但往林子里进得越深，他就觉得愈发不妙起来，脚下也一步比一步艰难。Sam知道他得紧紧跟着他的兄弟。无论怎样，他们两个得拼上命才能阻止这场杀戮。

         Sam和Dean踏上了那条通向护林员所述林间空地的小路。扭曲的根茎与稍不谨慎就会致人扭伤脚踝的深坑猖獗遍地。地面与空气因为最近的一场雨一片潮湿，平日森林中尘土飞扬的地面现在在他们每迈出一步时都紧粘着脚下的靴子。Sam向后望去，看到他们遗留下的那行清晰可见的足迹时，他皱了皱眉。他觉得有些不自在，但已经没有时间分神担心可能存在的追踪者了。

         在大钟敲响十二下，日期变作六月二十一日之前的倒数第七分钟，Sam与Dean到达了空地的边缘。

         Sam忽然听到了无数刺耳的声音，一种神秘晦涩难以辨认的语言裹挟其中。Sam与Dean对视一眼。意识到他们无意间正巧撞见了目标，Sam忽地从脊椎窜上一阵尖锐又剧烈的恐惧。他们同时转身，背部紧紧贴着空地周围其中一棵树粗糙的树皮。

         巨大的能量在他们周围劈啪作响，大地在Sam脚下震动着，暴风变作数股湍急气流，以千变万化之姿席卷各处。上空的云团翻搅着，渐渐变作墨黑，闪电如蛇般在云端流窜。Sam有种风雨欲来的预感。当他转过头去瞥向前方景象，他无法自抑地绷紧了下颌。这场面闻所未闻。

         八个身披斗篷的身影站成一圈展开双臂，彼此的指尖几乎相互贴合。他们随着口中逸出的喉音摇摆着，那些词语像是岩石相撞、火焰咆哮、冰层碎裂同时迸发的声响。

         当Sam努力看清了站在一圈离群德鲁伊中心的两个人时，一阵战栗猛地在全身炸裂开来。这一男一女，正是那对上周在海伦娜市被上报失踪的夫妇，正是那对Sam与Dean现在可以肯定将被用作祭品或是其他什么见鬼仪式的夫妇。

         这两人在圆圈中心相对而立，彼此双手紧握，高举双臂直指上空巨大的黑色云团。男人身着一件雪白长袍，一根灰色绳子松松环在他纤细的臀部。他的兜帽垂在身后，露出一头金发，Sam甚至在藏身之处也能看到他碧蓝的双眼。不是那种平日所见的蓝色眼睛，那种覆着虹膜、中间露出瞳孔、周围环绕着普通白色的眼睛。它们是 _蓝色的_ ，两只眼睛整个几乎都是那种毫无疑问并不属于人类的离子蓝色。他对面的女人被一袭森林绿点缀着的冷暖不一的褐色长袍包裹其中，袍上系着一根如同秋叶织成的绳子。这一切让她看起来像是大地的化身。她黑色大波浪的卷发如瀑布般垂于后背，双眼呈现一种令人惊惧的火红与暗橘的混合色泽。

 

         “Sam！”

         名字的叫喊声让Sam从恍惚中回过神来，他迅速地朝哥哥看了一眼。Dean带着一脸显然已经试图叫过Sam很久的表情敲了两下他腕表的表蒙，接着用散弹枪指了指那圈德鲁伊。稳定了一下情绪后，Sam朝Dean回点了下头，试图忽略他胳膊上如同警告般竖起的汗毛。

         在离午夜还有四分钟的时候，Sam和Dean朝那片空地发起突围。两人手中的枪已经抵在肩膀，尽最大努力提前瞄准到位，然而Sam甚至都还没来得及开第一枪，就被人生中遇到的一股最猛烈的风打乱了平衡。他被吹到一边，陷入了身下柔软的土地。努力抬起头来，他发现Dean没有比他好到哪儿去——他正努力地想要从泥里爬起来去拿他那把落在数英尺外的枪。

         一股灼人的热度顺着Sam的脊柱一路烧了下去，Sam感觉到德鲁伊的目光落在了他的身上。抬头一看，他迎上了八双正盯着他的乳白色眼睛。那眼神透出仅将Sam看作将被一掌拍扁的烦人小虫般的意味。

         是啊。他们麻烦大了。

         Sam在看到两道自云端射出的光柱向这对男女聚拢时肯定了自己的想法。那自光柱辐射出的强大能量使他无法呼吸。Sam随即意识到无论这是什么，无论这些德鲁伊在召唤或驾驭些什么，这一定是什么古老的东西。男人周围闪烁着雪白的光，光柱内如同大雪纷飞；女人则被橘黄色的光笼罩着，颜色如同明亮夏日午后的阳光。德鲁伊的摇摆变得快了些，吟唱的声音更加高亢，转过身去面对那对男女，不再去管好不容易站了起来的Sam和Dean。

         Sam努力向前迈出一步，但却因膝盖与手被缚一跤摔在地上。他惊恐地回头望去，发现根茎自地面蜿蜒着，粗暴地捆住他的脚踝与膝盖，将他钉在了松软的泥土上。

         “Dean！”Sam警告地大喊着，尽全力踹着这些缠绕的根茎不让它们攫住他。过了片刻，Sam才发现一双手自他腋下穿过，将他使劲往后拉好脱离这些翻动着的泥土。

         “我们得马上阻止这个仪式！”Dean压过呼啸狂风与吟唱在他耳边大吼着。Sam咬紧牙关，将小刀从皮带里抽了出来。他们的枪已经没用了，无数藤蔓将它们掰弯折断，丢在了他们身后某处，而更多的藤蔓正试图将他们困于此处。Sam骨子里的直觉告诉他盛大终幕即将到来，而他实在只想从中抽身离去。

         Sam与Dean从离他们最近的德鲁伊起开始动手。他们用刀子直捅进德鲁伊后背中部，干脆利落地切断脊髓。干掉两个，还剩六个。倒下了两位同伴，剩下的德鲁伊依然高举双臂，然而吟唱地更快更大声起来，Sam和Dean面前的光柱也已随之亮到了足以致人失明的程度。

         Sam转身干掉了他身边的一只德鲁伊，然而环顾四周，他意识到离那仪式或者说是献祭或是什么别的狗屁东西的完成已经时间不多了。Sam扫了一眼眼前这半圈德鲁伊，他知道他们两人不可能赶在咒语完成前将他们全部杀死，于是他下了个快速的推论，然后做出了一个愚蠢的决定。一个非常愚蠢的决定。

         显然，这场仪式需要人类祭品，那如果那诡异旋转着的光柱里没有人类就相当于仪式无效。不是吗？

         没等多想，Sam已经抬起双手向前够去，将那女人从泛黄的红色光柱中推了出去。她踉跄着倒向一边，与男人交握的双手也随之松开。Sam随即听到德鲁伊因为失去其中一个祭品而爆发出的数声惊叫。他看到Dean也向前飞扑过去，将男人猛推出光柱。Sam为那随之而来升高八度的尖叫瑟缩了一下。

         午夜来临，一切陷入沉寂。德鲁伊在那两道现在其中已空空如也的光柱开始闪烁的同时停止了号叫，仿佛他们失去了同他们召唤而来的未知力量之间的联系。Sam错以为他们成功阻止了这不知道是什么的东西来到他们的所在之处。

         自德鲁伊群中突然爆发的嚎叫让Sam的心一沉到底。他看到它们双膝跪地，抓挠着自己的脸颊。那叫声中透出的不是失望，而是十足的恐惧。Sam当即转过身想要看到自己的哥哥，他需要确认Dean一切都好，因为他的胳膊上汗毛竖立，空气中臭氧的味道灼烧着他的鼻腔，而剧烈跳动的心脏好似要在他的肋骨上印下一个形状可怖的纹身。而他需要看到Dean安然无恙，这样他才能定下心神，做回他自己。

         Dean仅离Sam一臂之遥。他瞪大了双眼，在迎上Sam担忧的凝视时倒吸了一口气。一切在Dean被那原本忽明忽灭而后渐渐扩大稳定下来的冰蓝色光柱彻底笼罩后变得更糟了。

         Sam唇间逸出一句无声的哭喊。他踉跄着向前一扑，伸出的手抓住了哥哥并将他扯向了安全处，而他自己却在此时突然被橙色与黄色包围。他看不到Dean了。

 

-tbc-


End file.
